


summer camp and sixties music

by radiofiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1960s Music, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Camp, F/M, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Texan Keith (Voltron), dyslexic Lance, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiofiction/pseuds/radiofiction
Summary: Lance is returning to Camp Saratoga and things have changed. There’s new counselors and there’s a strange new kid. Lance immediately does not like this new kid and, of course, they have to share a cabin. All of this, plus secretly polyamorous counselors, singing Granny’s In The Cellar way too loud, canoeing gone awry, and many more shenanigans.





	summer camp and sixties music

The only right way to ride a bus is to listen to Marvin Gaye and watch the trees pass by. It lets your mind wander while still absorbing it all. And the trees? It’s hypnotic. They’re whipping past you like they’re nothing. But the thing is, they have 200 years of stories and and they’re so modest about it.

Lance shifted in his seat, his sweaty legs peeling off the faux-leather seats of the bus.  
It was summer once again. That means summer camp. Lance always kind of liked camp. Of course there were the downsides, like no internet, the bugs, and the gross outhouses. But he did like the food, the activities, and of course, swimming in the lake.  
And he would be able to see Hunk and Pidge again. Hunk lives in Michigan and Pidge lives in Ohio, while Lance lives in Arizona, and they come together at summer camp in Oregon. It’s always great to see them again. Of course they text and call and such, but it’s not the same.  
Lance looked down at his ancient iPod. You know, the one with the circle thing that you spin to scroll. It started playing Killing Me Softly by Roberta Flack. Lance remembers the first time he had heard the song. He and his Pa were driving to guitar practice.

_“If you’re going to learn guitar and be a famous musician-“ His father started to say._

_“I’m not going to famous, Pa. I just want to learn.” Lance explained._

_“Hey, you never know. But there’s one song I want you to learn. I listened to it when I was your age.”_

_“Ok… what is it?”_

_He grabbed the iPod and shuffled through the songs until he found it. “Here.”_

_The song started softly._

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly  
With his song

_The words flowed through Lance, leaving a sweet, but melancholy flavor. Like the candy from ‘Because Of Winn Dixie’. He felt himself tear up a little. He looked over at his Pa. He was gently mouthing every single word. Like the words were ingrained into him._

_When the song was over, the car was silent. Lance broke the silence._

_“Thank you for showing me that song.” he said quietly. It was almost a whisper._

_His dad nodded. The car pulled in front of the music lessons building._

_After the lesson, his pa was late to picking him up. He tried calling him over and over again. He finally picked up, but it wasn’t him. It was some random lady. She was crying._

_“I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…” she sobbed._

_“What? Where’s my pa? What happened?!”_

_She continued sobbing. “He… got in a huge accident… we don’t know if he’ll make it… it’s bad…”_

_He started crying, and the lady comforted him on the phone. His guitar teacher ended up driving him to the hospital where he met up with his mom and all his siblings._

That was three years ago. The past is behind him now, but the song does bring back some grief.

As the woods got thicker, Lance knew they were getting closer to the camp. The song changed to I Say a Little Prayer by Aretha Franklin. This song always cheers Lance up. He caught himself dancing and the girl in the seat near him stared at him.

“Aretha Franklin,” he explained.

She looked puzzled. “Who?”

“Nevermind.”  
Lance went back to looking out the window. In only a few minutes, he saw the handmade Camp Saratoga sign come up. When the bus stopped he grabbed his suitcase full of clothes and guitar case. He clobbered off the bus and ran past the counselor standing at the entrance and straight to the dining hall, where all the campers were hanging out. As he was running, he smacked right into someone, his suitcase flying to the side.

It was a new kid. He had longish black hair and dark eyes. He wore all black.

“Sor-“ He cut Lance off.

“Watch where you're going!” he grunted. He stormed off to one the cabins.

‘What’s his deal?’ Lance wondered. After picking up his suitcase, he kept running towards the dining hall. He ran through the door, shouting, “Hey guys!”

He realized it was silent in the dining hall and everyone was staring at him. Lance looked over to the fireplace, where a new camp counselor was standing. He was tall, muscular, and had a white puff of hair contrasting against a black undercut. He also had a huge scar running across his nose bridge and a prosthetic arm.

The new counselor looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. It felt like he was freezing Lance in place with his stare. “Care to tell me your name and why Allura hasn’t brought you in?” he asked.

“My name’s Lance and what are you even talking about?’

“I assume you were here last year, so I’ll explain. This year they rotated the counselors, so we’re doing things differently. You were supposed to meet Allura at the entrance, she was to sign you in, and bring you up here herself.

“Now,” he continued. “Can you take a seat?”

Lance nodded, wanting to slap him, and knowing he couldn’t do it. He sat over with Hunk and Pidge and hugged them both.

“Of course you embarrass yourself on the first day,” Hunk sighed.

“Well, it’s me you’re talking about. I slammed right into this emo kid while running up here. I’m not surprised I got in trouble on the first day of camp.”

A dark-skinned girl with white hair (who I assume is Allura) came in with the people on the bus. “Did you get th-”

“I got him,” The counselor said, pointing at Lance with a pen.

“Cool.” Allura replied. “I got the rest of the campers, so we can start introducing ourselves!”

“Matt still isn’t here.”

“Right. I forgot he was still getting the snacks with Olia.”

Pidge leaned over to whisper to Lance. “They’re talking about Matt, my brother Matt. He decided to start counseling this year and by ‘accident’ we got placed at the same camp site.”

“Ooh, sucks for you!” Lance said way too loud.

Pidge put their hand is his face.

All of the sudden Pidge’s brother and a girl wearing wolf ears (furry much?) came into the cabin with a two boxes on chip bags. “Sorry we’re late!” Matt slammed the box onto one of the tables next to an unexpecting camper. Matt looked over at our table. “Hey you guys must be Lance and Hunk! I’ve heard so much about you!”

“You talk about us?” Hunk asked. “I’m so flattered!” Pidge rolled their eyes.

Allura clapped her hands together. “Okay, since now everyone is here, we can go around and tell a one fact you want everyone to know about you.

“I’m Allura,” she introduced. “And I from a small island in the Indian Ocean called Altea.”

She motioned to to the other counselor. “I’m Shiro,” he said. “And I have been going here for 14 summers.”

Then Matt went. “I’m Matt... I’m a flight technician,” Lance, Pidge, and Shiro laughed, they only knowing the Saturday Night Live reference. “Just kidding. A fact about me is… I have a mini me in this room.”  
Pidge raised their hand. All the other Michaels, Olivias, and Johns went. Then the emo kid from earlier (which I don’t even remember him coming into the room) went.

“Uh, I’m Keith and I hate this place,” he said. Shiro glared at him. “Ok, ok. I-- I don’t know. There’s nothing interesting about my life.”

“Yeah there is, Keith. You like to do all that research on consp-” Shiro started.

“Nope. Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith interrupted. A few people giggled. His face turned pink. “Next person.”

I decided to next. “The name’s Lance and I have two brothers and three sisters. And a soon-to-be third brother!”

(He was talking about his mom and stepdad. Not his dead father. That would be weird and impossible.)

“Aw! Congratulations, Lance!” Allura said.

“Thanks,” Lance smiled at her.

After everyone went, the campers were sent to their cabins. Usually they would be able to choose their own cabins, but not this year. Shiro decided to assign them cabins with random people. Lance, of course, ended up with Keith. Of all people, it was Keith.

Lance trudged over to the cabin with his luggage and slammed it down on the rickety cot. He rolled out his sleeping bag and laid down. He wiped the dripping sweat off his forehead. It’s going to be a whole month of this. With Emo McNemo.

Lance looked over at him. He was laying on top of his sleeping bag, reading a book. The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Lance really enjoyed that movie. He would’ve read the book, but for Lance, it’s difficult for him to read. He’s dyslexic.

“So,” Lance broke the silence, “what’s your favorite screamo band?”

Keith ignored him.

“Oh, I guess you’re too antisocial to talk to me.”

“Actually the term is asocial. Antisocial means you are 100% against interaction. Asocial means you will talk to people, you just choose not to most of the time.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Lance huffed and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Shiro’s voice came from the PAs. The old camp counselors never used to use them.

I assume everyone is finished unpacking, so please come back to the main cabin and I will give you your kitchen duty groups.

“I’ll race you,” Lance challenged.

“Oh, you’re on,” Keith jumped off his cot and sprinted towards the cabin, with Lance following close behind.

____~_ _ _ _

“...Julia, Shay, and Pidge. You will join Olia on getting firewood and setting up the campfire for the week.” Shiro explained. “And last, but not least, our clean up crew.”

Lance hadn’t been called yet. He sighed in disappointment.

“That would be Keith, Lance…”

Lance didn’t listen to the rest. Of course he had to be on cleaning duty with 2005 Gerard Way. It’s like Shiro wants us to always be together.

“Now go to your leaders. They will tell you what to do. Go!” Shiro and Allura went off into the kitchen, Olia (the furry girl) went outside with a few kids, and Matt stood at the edge of one of the tables.

“Alright, gang!” Matt clapped his hands together. “I don’t want to do this either, but someone’s gotta clean up the place up, right?”

Groans and mumbles were the only response.

“Okay. If that’s how you’re gonna be, I’m not even going to help you. Just clean the place. I’ll be outside. Don’t talk to me. The cleaning shit is in the closet.” Matt walked out the door. He went over to the hammock and threw himself into it, only to fall onto the ground. He tried again and this time he made it.

Lance sweeped, not thinking about what he was doing

“You’ve been sweeping the same area for five minutes,” Keith pointed out.

Lance snapped back to reality. “This area is extra dirty.”

“Uh huh.” Keith turned away and kept scrubbing the table.

Lance loathed this. The only cleaning they used to do was at the end of the month. Not everyday. Everyone seemed done with their tasks. They all just kind of stood around, but also quarter-assing what their supposed to be doing. Lance trudged outside and went over to Matt, whose eyes were closed. Must be nice. Lance grabbed the hammock and flipped Matt on to the ground.

“Dude!” Matt yelled from on the ground. “What the hell!”

“Camp counselors are supposed to help the campers with their daily tasks, not nap in the hammocks. Besides. We’re done.”

Matt was standing on his two feet by now. He sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you guys from now on. Also we need to set the tables.”

Lance and Matt made their way up to the dining hall and Matt flung the door open. “Alright you little shits! It’s time to set the motherfucking table.”

____~_ _ _ _

It was finally dinner time and all of the other camper filed into the dining hall. They sat down with their friends or alone, if they didn’t have friends (aka Keith). Shiro and Allura stood in front of all of the tables.

He released everyone able by table to get our food. Lance was expecting the delicious lasagna they have every first day of camp, but no. It was… meatloaf. Not his first choice. In fact, it was his last choice. Broccoli and zucchini on the side. Even worse. That wasn’t even on Lance’s list.

Lance saw Shiro, Allura, and Matt all sitting together. Olia was sitting with another group of kids. Shiro said something and both Allura and Matt laughed hysterically. Matt looked at them both with these eyes. He definitely likes them. This will be interesting.

“Lance!” Pidge was snapping in front of my face. “Stop staring lovingly at the counselors!”

“Sorry. I zoned out.”

“We were trying to ask you what song you’re going to sing at the campfire,” Hunk said.

“Oh. Um… maybe Disappointing Pancake?” It’s a song about a pancake that travels the world.

“Not Granny’s In The Cellar?” Pidge whined. That song is the grossest song ever, but it’s amazing.

“I’m saving that one. It’s too good to play on the first day.”

“True, true.” Hunk added in.

When dinner was over, we all made our way over to the campfire. Olia started the fire and everyone sat on the logs around it. The fire illuminated everyone’s faces with an orange glow under the almost dark sky. Lance made sure to grab his guitar on the way down. Shiro saw and smiled. “I thought I was going to have to pull out my ukulele, but I guess you got it.

“I thought you were going to forbid me from playing,” Lance said.

“I may be changing a lot of traditions and I know you don’t like it, but I’m not going to get rid of songs around campfire. It’s too iconic.”

That’s when Lance realized that maybe this summer won’t be so bad.

“Lance here is going to sing some campfire songs,” Shiro announced.

“Hel— Heck yeah I am. This first one is called Disappointing Pancake.” A few other campers murmured in excitement when Lance said that.

_It’s always breakfast Thursday nights for dinnertime,_  
_orange juice, oatmeal, eggs, and waffles served at five._  
_But once there was something I didn’t recognize._  
_It was harder than the table, so I thought it was my plate._  
_I hit it with a hammer, but it wouldn’t even break._  
_It slipped upon some syrup and the butter ricocheted._  
_Then it rolled and it rolled and it rolled and it rolled, a disappointing pancake._

Lance played, and other campers sang along. Newer campers didn’t really know the song, but they still enjoyed it. Except for Keith. Or he pretended not to enjoy it. It was hard to tell.  
After that song Allura lead Boom Chicka Boom. Usually after the Camp Songs™ of the night Lance does popular songs because usually just camp songs bore people. He did songs like Wonderwall, Riptide, and Sweet Caroline. Even Keith did the “bum bum bum”s.

It was only the first day and Lance was already having the time of his life, despite the changes. And it only gets crazier from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I’ll keep my promises and keep writing this...


End file.
